Kanavan
Kanavan is one of two kingdoms that rule on Bermesiah, the other being Serdin. Kanavan is ruled by a Queen, with no mentions of a King, suggesting that Kanavan is ruled by a monarchy. Similarly, Serdin is ruled by a single Queen as well, with no mention of a King. Kanavan is the Kingdom of swordsmanship, because Elesis, Ronan, and Sieghart use swords as weapons. Dungeons that are a part of Kanavan include the Marsh of Oblivion, Forsaken Barrows, Forgotten City, Gaikoz's Castle, and the Gorge of Oath as a border between Serdin and Kanavan. History Kanavan and Serdin coexisted together peacefully until the Queen of Darkness, Kaze'aze, overcame the land. In Kanavan, Kaze'aze began the long war between Serdin and Kanavan when she killed the Queen of Kanavan's most trusted advisor, disguised herself as him, and enticed the Queen with darkness. Blinded by the truth, the Queen declared war on Serdin, which lasted for five years. When the Queen of Serdin died in the midst of the war, Kaze'aze's hold over Kanavan's Queen broke, but had fled before she could be executed. The Queen of Kanavan sent out Trackers to search for Kaze'aze, but after years of searching, with the Trackers disappearing and no signs of Kaze'aze to be had, the search was given up. The next Queen of Serdin formulated a new group, called the "Grand Chase", to fulfill the duties of the Kanavan Trackers. Members of the Chase There are three members of Grand Chase that are from Kanavan. One of them is Elesis, whose father was a Tracker sent out to find Kaze'aze, who never came back. Elesis , a Kanavan Knight, had joined Grand Chase in hopes to find him, though there is no real mention of this search in the game itself. She does, however, keep this a secret from the others until she encounters Sieghart, her Grandfather, and she rages at him for a seemingly unknown purpose, which strongly hints that reason. The second member of Grand Chase from Kanavan is Ronan, the Royal Guard Master of Kanavan. He had first met Grand Chase at the Gorge of Oath as he was heading to defeat Gaikoz, and later joined the team at Gaikoz's Castle after the defeat of Gaikoz. According to the comic, Ronan was corrupted by Kaze'aze and had joined the Chase at Battle for Bermesiah. The third member of Grand Chase from Kanavan is Sieghart, who is known as a hero and legend in the kingdom. He had disappeared hundreds of years ago in the ruins of an ancient city. Eventually, he was risen by Highlanders and he came back. He joins the Grand Chase to help fight off more further evil. Trivia *This is the only Kingdom that has a Colosseum. *This Kingdom currently wages the largest amount of members prior to the Chase. *Approximately two characters from Kanavan were corrupted by Kaze'aze. They were the Queen of Kanavan and Ronan. *Kanavan is one of the three known kingdoms, the others being Serdin and Kounat.